dh4fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sentinel/@comment-75.170.29.87-20141207163902
i'm at level 70 and i have been taking the life steal and Crit build. i have my crit dmg/chance skill (Eagle Eye) maxed and i run the crit spirit (Benediction) so when i pop that my chance goes to 105% (every shot) and crit damage is at 328% with my life steal at 6% from the passive skill and a couple gems shooting rapid fire through a heavy crowd or boss fills my health...more or less loses the need for HP/S gems (i still use one to feel safer lol). if you go this route i suggest using the active spell Haste as well, it brings my attack/movment speed up 50% so when you are farming stages it makes it go by incredibly fast. Haste is also an amazing escape tool since they do not tell you upon using it, you avoid unit collision, so no more getting swarmed when you turn into an Ethiopian marathon runner toting a machine gun. Moral of the story is, when i pop Haste and Benediction together, even using a gemless saintly bow, i kill every boss in under 10 shots. honestly most go down in 4 but some take a couple more so i'll make a safe bet with that. Inventory towards JUST the build i am recomending!! of course, get your SAINTLY SET!! dont ever spend time crafting items until you can create your first Saintly Arc. Easily something every Sentinel player can agree on, regardless their build. my Helmet gems are, 14% increased damage and 10% Crit chance. in the last slot of every item i put Energy/S (20/s) (very critical if you want to spam abilities and not put points in your passive since its weak and only gives you 1 per level adding up to a bullshit whopping 20 points/s when 1 maxed gem does the same and my energy pool is 900 deep :p) in my boots i have two life steal squares adding to 5% which adds to my passive 5% which means i dont die and sometimes play one handed simply shooting at linear AI demons and of course my Energy/S (20/s) My bracers i have the same as my helmet adding 14% damage and 10% crit chance then of course 20/s energy my chest armor i have two circle charms of crit damage adding to 200% (which is pretty fucking ridiculous when your passive skill has you at 50/50 each arrow critically striking) then fuck yes, my last charm is 20/s energy i havent any charms in my Arc yet, 21000000 gold to upgrade it and i have OCD and couldnt handle seeing one charm in my most precious item soooo i have only upgraded once so far but, once i finally get the Saintly Arc i want i'll add more life steal, more energy/s and more crit damage since a Saint's lowest hit is 56000 rendering the extra damage charms useless. i hope this helps in MY PERSONAL OPINION on my favorite way to build my most favorite class in this surprisingly fun IOS game lol and remember, energy/s CHARMS! NOT passive skill! lol